Meta Knight
In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, which is the pilot anime of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Meta Knight appears as one of the enemies that appear out of the plumes of smoke when the sky turns dark. In this appearance, his mask is larger, his shoulder pads are more curled, and his gloves are smaller. He is defeated when Kirby spits Captain Stitch at him. This is the only time where Meta Knight is seen flying in the anime. He never flies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Meta Knight is the only surviving member of the Star Warriors after the great war against Nightmare. He settled in Dream Land and became King Dedede's servant along with his followers Sword Knight and Blade Knight, thinking that Dedede's penchant for monsters will hopefully bring a young Star Warrior to Dream Land and join forces with him to defeat Nightmare. He secretly constructs the Halberd throughout the years under Castle Dedede which requires more crew than he currently has allies, to prepare for the eventual confrontation against Nightmare, but this is not revealed until nearing the series' conclusion. He teaches the new Star Warrior Kirby, to make him strong enough to beat Nightmare one day. Compared to the games, his intentions are much clearer - he is undoubtedly on Kirby's side, though he doesn't always show it when danger looms, but this is because he wants Kirby to grow stronger and braver. Throughout the episodes, his character is given more depth, in addition to revealing his past. It is in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! where his sword was directly referred to as Galaxia for the first time. His eyes change according to his mood. When he is proud, his eyes turn blue, like seen in Here Comes the Son. When Meta Knight's eyes are supposedly closed, his eyes turn dark orange, and when he is angry, his eyes turn red, as seen in the episode Scare Tactics - Part I and his eyes turn a shimmering green when he is suspicious or problem solving, as seen in Escargoon Squad. If he is totally serious about something, his eyes turn grass green, like seen in A Blockbuster Battle. When his eyes are pink, he is amused, shown in Snack Attack - Part I. He is extremely stealthy, observant or well-informed, since no one ever sees him unless he speaks or shows himself, and he knows the events happening around him well enough. He knows every single one of Kirby's abilities, but it took him a while to figure out Throw, but when Kirby finally started throwing Whippy he was easily able to identify it. Uncharacteristically, he likes watching Channel DDD, although whether it is because it amuses him somewhat or whether it is to try and catch out Dedede's scheming early is unknown. He also may have a sweet tooth, as he has a jar of candy in his bedroom, and seems to like tea as well, as seen in the episode "Escar-Gone". Meta Knight makes an appearance in almost every episode, even when his only role is to explain Kirby's abilities. Meta Knight is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese version of the anime, and speaks with a smattering of random English words in his Japanese. He is voiced by Eric Stuart in the English dub for 4Kids. In the dub, Meta Knight speaks with a Spanish accent, possibly as a reference to Zorro. In Kirby's Duel Role, he states that he wouldn't help Kirby, yet he almost never fought him since. Category:Former Villains Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Kirby anime characters Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Pokemon Crossover Category:Kirby Crossover Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes